


No Regrets

by AllTheWayMae



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: (it's short), F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fist Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Some Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheWayMae/pseuds/AllTheWayMae
Summary: “My ma busts your face and calls you a whore, and you don’t have any questions about that shit?”“Oh, I have plenty,” she’ll concede to that truth.  “But I don’t have the right to ask.”(Coco's lady friend mistakenly meets his mother. It doesn't go great.  It doesn't all go to shit, either.)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Officially on lockdown now and am browsing though docs I've written and never posted ...because that's just what I do with my writing 90% of the time. Putting some stuff in a longterm "Meh, F that" file and editing others. 
> 
> I have other drabbles sketched up that go along with this; no ideal if I'll fill them out and add them. But maybe. Just kind of doing whatever feels fun.
> 
> ...but I love Coco. You can't stop me. A bit on that below.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

If Coco cared more about interior design he would probably have nicer, more up to fashion curtains.At least ones that could do their job and block the sun. 

As it is, he doesn’t care much for sleeping in. 

He’s up with the white light of morning.

“Mm...time’s it?” 

His bed partner at the moment might not share his views on the matter.She’s still bundled under the comforter in a squishy fucking lump.

“Early for you,” he twists a look over his shoulder at her. “Go back to sleep...” 

“Yeah, I should,” her agreement comes out on a breath. 

She shimmies around under the rumbled blankets, anyway. Rolls her neck and stretches her back.Reaches a hand towards him.Scratches her fingers lightly over his lower back. 

He twitches despite trying to remain steely, but he doesn’t stop her. The shiver that trembles up his spine is enjoyable even if it is beyond his control. He kind of _likes_ that feeling. 

“Val, can I ask you something?” he shifts around to lean a shoulder against his thin headboard.

If she’s up, she’s up. He’s not going to lecture anyone about their sleep or health habits.He’s nobody’s mother. 

“Sure”

“...what would you say if one day I woke you up by eating you out?” 

He watches Valerie frown, but then she laughs. She hugs the pillow a little closer to her cheek to hide a bare hint of a blush. 

“Seriously?” 

“Uh-huh.I feel like it would be kindda hot”

“...is this a round about way of asking me to wake you up with a blow job?”the corner of her mouth twists into a smirk. 

“Nah...well,” he falters once his mind cooks up the image she has just painted. “I mean, you can do that any time you want.But nah.I’ve just been awake and was thinking about it ...but I didn’t know if you'd be into it. Maybe you’d be pissed.” 

He shrugs and fumbles a pack of cigarettes out of his flimsy nightstand. 

He won’t be bothered by her answer either way.If it’s a green light, he’ll file that away for another day. If not, then there’s no loss; he’ll just pat himself for not going for it blind this morning. 

“Well,” he watches with close attention as she stretches again and the dip of her spine shoves her ass up a bit more. “On one hand...maybe it would be the nicest possible way to wake up,” the visible side of her face smiles again so he grins right back. 

“Yeah, huh?” 

He traces a light, almost distracted, finger along the lines of the tattooed peacock feathers that fan down her shoulder blade. 

“But also ...it might be kind of strange,” she completes her thoughts. “Can I get back to you?” 

“Totally. No rush on it, _monada_...” 

Now there’s a promise he actually means. No caveats.No crossing his fingers behind his back. 

“Imma change and head out,” he drops an open-mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades and then shoves himself out of bed altogether.“Lock up when you go?” 

He knows she will. 

________

“You got it”

Valerie watches him go with a smile lingering on her face.Coco’s abrupt question and equally sudden departure should hardly surprise her. 

It’s rarely a straight line with him. He’s always coming and going because of this or that mood or because of a question or whim. He likes what he likes and wants what he wants, but he rarely demands. 

She likes that about him, to be sure. He’s interesting but, on the whole, non-intrusive. She’s always up for him.

But not yet.He’s right - it’s early. 

She cuddles back into the pillow to catch some more sleep. 

When she does wake properly, she imposes on Coco’s hospitality just a little longer to wash up in his bathroom.The overall cleanliness of the place leaves something to be desired, but there is soap and there on clean cloths, so. Beggars can’t be choosers.

She’s pulling her shirt back on when there’s pounding on the front door. It is loud enough to startle her, but she can’t be _too_ bothered.Whoever it is will go away. 

Only _no_.They do not. 

On the contrary, they get louder. 

“Coco!Open up!” the guest is screeching. “I said open up! Don’t make me wait!”

Valerie hangs back in the hallway where she can’t be seen trough one of the front windows and considers her options.Eventually they will have to go away, right?No one would make this much of a racket if they intended to break in, surely... 

“Open the damn door for your mother!” 

_Mother_?

Then she feels compelled to go check.It could be an emergency.Maybe something is wrong and she needs to know to call him instead of break his door down. 

“Hi...”

She only peels the door open a crack, mindful that his door doesn’t have a chain like hers. When you sleep with a gun by your bed, maybe you think you don’t need one. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

Valerie finds a short woman crowding the doorway and looking irate.There’s no immediate familial resemblance. 

“I’m a friend of Johnny’s.He’s-”

“ _Johnny_? Well,” the woman scoffs nice and low.Nearly snorts. “I guess you must be his favorite whore.Where’s he at?”

“He’s not here right now,” Valerie ignores the accusation. 

There’s no time to get bogged-down in name calling when she’s regretting the whole decision to come to the door. She should’ve minded her business. 

She’s normally much better at that. 

“Oh yeah?He tell you to say that?,” the woman screeches. “Huh?You asshole!” 

Without waiting for further answers, the older woman charges forward.She shoulders past the door and barges in, completely ignoring Valerie’s shout to get out.She continues to scream for Coco.Tears through the living room into the kitchen and then makes for the hallway. 

“Wait!” Valerie follows right after and grabs the woman by the arm.Tries to reel her back and get control on the situation. 

“Mind your fucking place, bitch!” the older woman whirls around faster than she looks capable of and pushes Valerie’s back into the wall. 

“Hey!” she swats the woman’s hand from her shoulder. 

“I know what you are,” the woman uses her other hand to grab between Valerie’s legs through her shorts. “And you mustta already done your job - now get out!” 

Mother or no mother, Valerie bristles and punches the woman in the jaw. 

The woman stumbles but then swings her arm wide and catches Valerie’s hair.She uses that grip to shove her across the hall and face-first into the wall. Valerie grunt and her eyes water instantly. 

She throws an elbow back to catch the woman at an angle.Straight into her throat. The woman gasps and releases her, so Valerie turns and punches her again.This time in the diaphragm. 

While the woman wheezes, Valerie darts away.She grabs her keys off the couch where she’d left them and scurries out the door. 

She likes Coco alright, but she isn’t willing to defend his castle for him. 

She feels a little guilty when she drives away, though, so she doesn’t go home. 

She heads straight for the scrapyard and Mayan’s clubhouse. 

“Shiiit...” 

In her rearview mirror, Valerie can see that her cheek is puffy.Knows it will likely bruise. And she’s wiped away the blood that dribbled down her chin, but the split in her lip is still obvious. 

She is perfectly welcome here at the lot, and she knows that.She has tatted more than a few of the club members an even more of the girls who hang around with them, so she’s a familiar face. 

But still. 

She’d be much happier to be able to hide this.

“ _Perfecta..._ ”

She scowls one last time at her reflection and climbs out of her car.Rounds behind the back of it and scuffs her feet towards the bar to start poking around. 

“Hey Val,” she hears a shout. 

Looking round, she sees Bishop by the bike stalls with Angel. He waves her over, and she supposes she has no choice but to start her search right there with the club President. Not as low key as she would have liked. 

Valerie’s hardly taken a step or two before Angel’s sliding down his sunglasses and tilting his head at her.She’s an open book. 

“...I see you, girl,” both men are now taking steps to meet her halfway. “Tell me it was a cat fight!” 

Angel, being Angel, laughs and leans into her space to get a close look. Once she makes a show of leaning away, Bishop brushes him back. 

“You need a hand with this?” the President’s more serious. 

To be fair, he gets in her space, too.Squeezes her chin and pushes her chin up to get a nice, clinical look. 

“I’m alright,” she pokes his hand away. “...is Coco here?” 

“ _He_ didn’t do this...” it’s not a question- not really- but there’s a small lilt to Angel’s words and he goes a little wide-eyed the way he’s prone to do when he’s wigged. 

“She didn’t say that,” Bishop warns Angel. 

But then he’s raising a thick brow at Valerie in question. 

“No! No...definitely not,” she promises the pair. “I’m just looking for him...” 

Bishop slaps Angel in the shoulder. 

“Make it happen”

“Aiight.He’s in the yard ...gimme one second. Eh, Maybe a few...” 

“You ice that yet?” Bishop checks once the younger Mayan has jogged off. 

“No” 

“I got you...” 

Valerie follows him to the clubhouse and perches herself on the front step while he goes inside to rifle through whatever First Aid kits they’re stocking in there. 

He tosses her an ice pack when he returns and sits himself next to her.Doesn’t say much but, then, he often doesn’t.Less is more with him. 

Valerie appreciates that. 

She also appreciates that he feels compelled to stick there with her even though he doesn’t know the story.She doesn’t feel like she needs it.Not really. It’s not like she’s scared anymore. Even so...the gesture is a kind one. 

“We can help Coco with whatever you need, yeah?” Bishop shifts his weight when Angel reappears from the scrap yard with Coco at his shoulder. 

Valerie nods. 

Bishop squeezes her shoulder and then shoves up to his feet and heads back inside the clubhouse. This isn’t his business until someone makes it his business.

“The fuck did this!” Coco demands once he’s standing before her. 

“Hi again,” she pulls the ice pack from her cheek and pats the space next to her. 

He glares at the place she’s indicated.His fingers are wiggling with the want for action. For movement. Not a longing to sit. 

“Come on.It’s not what you think,” she nods at the step next to her again. 

“Not what I-” he cuts himself off with an irritated hum and drops to sit more heavily than necessary.“I just saw you a couple hours ago!” 

“I know...” Valerie looks away to stare at Angel who is still loitering. Waiting. 

“Fuck off, bro!” 

“Sure,” he raises his hands in innocence.“ **I’m** the asshole...” 

But he leaves as asked. 

Then it’s Coco staring at _her_ expectantly. 

“I was cleaning up at your place ....and your mom stopped by...” 

“Celia?” he hisses and hunches forward with more intensity. 

“I guess.She said she’s your mom ... ...five feet and some change.Deep neckline.Short denim skirt.Rude mouth.” 

“ _Fuck_ ” 

“I, uh...didn’t mean to let her in. But she said she was your mom, so I thought...” Valerie shrugs slim shoulders.“I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“Don’t. It’s not your fuckin’ fault!” he snaps, then cringes at himself. 

“Anyway,” she glances away. “...she might be tearing up your place? She was still there when I bailed...”

“Fuck!” 

“I’m sorry.I--”

“No,” he snaps again and then growls.Balls his fists.“Not you. Just ...I’ll take care of it.” 

He launches to his feet and stomps across the yard towards his bike without any other explanation. Or advice. Or anything. 

“Shit...” Angel jogs right over because he’d only been minding his own business enough to not straight-out eavesdrop. “He need help?” 

They both watch Coco’s bike fire to life before he shoots off. 

“No ... ...I don’t think so...” 

Valerie heads home after that.Cleans up properly. Gets dressed for work. Just like it’s any other day ...except that she has to do some more careful make-up work.

But other than that, it’s just another morning before work. 

“Val,” she looks up from a sketch when Kane, the shop owner, pokes his head into her room. 

“Uh-huh...” 

“Ya boy’s here...” 

“My...?”

“Ya boy ...fuck buddy ...whatever he is.Hell if I know,” he drawls. “Coco...” 

“Oh!” she scrambles to her feet but is stopped by the very man who’d come to tell her she had a visitor in the first place.Thin but unreasonably tall, Kane is absolutely filling the doorway. Scowling. Bracing an arm against the frame so she can’t slip by. 

“I made him wait out front ... ...he the reason for all this?” he waves around her mouth. 

“No! Jesus ...could everybody leave it alone. _Cristo_.I’m a big girl,” she jabs him in the sternum with a finger so he’ll back up. 

“See... you’re actually not, though.”

“Ugh. _Fuera de mi camino_ ,” Valerie brushes by him and makes sure to tread on his foot as she does so. 

He complains after her for being petty, but she ignores it. 

Once she’s out in the storefront she can see Coco outside waiting.His kutte presses against the glass where he’s slouched against the window. Smoke dissipates around his head. 

“Hey...” she joins him. 

He ticks his chin up in greeting. 

“You doin’ alright?” he hollows his cheeks to suck on his cigarette casual as you please. 

“Yeah.Of course.” 

“Of course, she says,” he mutters sardonically and then takes a long drag again before he turns to face her. “You did a pretty good job covering it...” his eyes rove her face. 

He raises a hand to trace the pad of his finger over the cheek he’s eyeing, and Valerie allows it.Stays still so he can study his fill. 

“I’m real sorry for this shit...” he drops his hand. 

“You didn’t do it...”

“Like it’s that simple,” his eyes tick narrower.

He returns to his cigarette without saying more.Stares at the road.Shakes his head at it like the street is what has offended him. Valerie is sure he has plenty more to say, but for once he isn’t putting it to words. Something he’s usually not afraid to do. 

“C’mon,” he blurts at length.“Ain’t there somethin’ you wanna ask?” 

Valerie just blinks.

“You don’t owe anyone explanations...”

She watches his free hand clench and unclench. 

“My ma busts your face and calls you a whore, and you don’t have any questions about that shit?” 

“Oh, I have plenty,” she’ll concede to that truth.“But I don’t have the right to ask.”

“That bruise on your face says otherwise.” 

“Well. I disagree...” 

Coco shakes his head in a disgruntled way.Fusses with his green scarf.Then settles his nerves by working through a good portion of what is left of his smoke. 

“She’s been hooking on and off for as long as I can remember ...guess she lost her manners somewhere along the way.” 

“...sounds rough”

What else is she meant to say to that?

“Yeah?For me or for her?” he sounds challenging for no reason.Combative. 

She isn’t sure what the right answer is, and for as free flowing as Coco usually is about so very many things...this doesn’t seem to be one of them. 

“Both?” 

“Fuckin’...” his frustration turns into a growl and he crumbles the end of the cigarette in his fingers.Tosses it aside. 

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re being so fucking nice about it!” he throws both of his hands up. 

“Uh, sure.To _you_.I did hit your mom a couple times ...I hope she told you that.Or that she was showing a little pain, too, maybe.” 

Coco’s glares afresh in her direction. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m pissed that you slapped her around”

“....no.I’m getting a good impression of what your relationship is like, I think.” 

“Mmhmm...it feel good?” Coco gets ahold of her hands and draws them both up to examine all of her knuckles. “Hitting her?” 

That’s kind of sick. 

Valerie chuckles anyway. 

“Kindda, yeah.She was rude.” 

“That’s putting it pretty fucking lightly, _muñeca..._ ” Coco’s shaking his head again and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

She slips her fingers from his and shrugs. 

“She was still at your place, then, I guess?When you went back?” 

“Uh-huh,” he lights up a new cigarette. 

“You alright?” 

“Uh-huh ...she just wanted more money,” he rolls one of his shoulders. 

But it’s somehow an awkward move, and he doesn’t make eye contact so Val swallows her joke about her not being a good sex worker if she doesn’t have her own cash on hand. 

“Yeah, but are you alright?” 

“Fuckin’ fine. I’m used to her shit,” his voice is firm 

He still isn’t looking her in the face. 

“Are you sure?” she reaches for his elbow but he yanks it away. 

“I’m fuckin’ sure”

“Okay.Okay...I’m sorry”

“Stop _fucking_ apologizing! Gah...” 

Valerie quiets and watches him twitch and fret and then start pacing. 

“Do--”

“I gotta get back to work,” his announcement is abrupt but does seem to settle him.“Here.” 

He fishes into one of his pockets and then thrusts her phone at her. 

“Oh. Thanks...”

“Uh-huh...” 

“Look, can you ...are you free tonight?You should come over.” 

If he has to go work and think, that’s fine.He can have time and space for now, but she would like to see him again. To see that he’s alright.To not leave things awkward as they currently stand. 

“Yeah ...well, I dunno.Maybe.” 

“Please?” 

“...I’ll try.” 

He does show up, though it doesn’t take Valerie long to suspect that he’d mostly done so out of guilt.Like she’d be pissed if he didn’t.Or like maybe she would think it meant _he_ was pissed at _her_. 

He’s not acting like himself - more like a kicked puppy, if she’s honest - but she is glad that he’s here. It has to be better than sitting alone in his own head.Or hanging at the Clubhouse getting smashed only to feel doubly like shit tomorrow. 

And...yeah.Okay.She’s aware it’s not her place to fret over his wellbeing.That’s not her responsibility. They aren’t _that_. He’s not her man.She’s not his girl.But that doesn’t stop her from caring about him.Clearly it doesn’t stop him from caring about her, either, or he wouldn’t be so twisted about what happened with his mom.Or...well, his Celia. 

So they are just friends, but they’re cuddled up on the couch together anyway.She’d draped her legs over his lap as soon as he sat down, and he had let her.Looped an arm around her to silently prompt her into leaning against his side. 

It’s not anything special, but it’s nice. 

The TV is on, but Valerie isn’t convinced Coco is truly watching. It’s mostly background noise to her, too.She’s busy fingering over the tattoos on his forearm.His sleeve isn’t as colorful as hers, but it’s no matter.She’s content following each artful, weaving line until she finds herself at his wrist.She traces his fingers, then.Skims the delicate bones of his hand. 

“Are you okay?” she gives his thumb a good flick. 

He nods but looks away to the TV in the next second. 

“C’mon...” 

“I’m good _”_

She sighs. 

“I don’t buy that...

“Val...” 

“Come on.I’m o-kay.I _have_ been in fights before, you know?” 

“Mmhmm,” he takes a sip off the beer she’d offered him that he’d forgotten to touch the last several minutes. 

“And I’ve seen you looking way worse that I do...”

“That’s different,” he jerks his head back and forth. 

“How’s that?Because you’re a man?” 

“No!” he denies faster than she would have expected, and it’s nice to see fire for a moment.“No.Because it’s my crazy fucking mom who laid a hand on you.It’s different.” 

“...Okay. That isn’t on you, though.” 

“Sure as shit feels like it.”

Yes.That much is clear. She studies his stern face and doesn’t like it, not when the consternation is focused so inward.He’s not being at all fair to himself. 

She’d offer some him weed if she had any in the house, but there are other distractions.Even better ones.

“Then how can I change your mind?” she leans in. Rubs a hand over his thigh. 

“...not like that...”

“No?” she levies herself up and brushes her lips over his as she asks, then hovers a mere breath away.“You sure? ...hmm?” 

She smirks when he leans in, too, only for her to duck back. 

“...maybe like that.” 

This amendment is pure triumph. 

“Oh yeah?” she brushes the tip of his nose with hers. Inches in. 

“Don’t tease, Val...”

Some days she might wait until she could coax a “please” out of him, but not today.She finishes the distance between them and presses her lips against his.He grunts and shoves his fingers into her hair to keep her there. Pull her close. 

She hisses and pulls back. 

“Too hard,” she feels for her lip to make sure it hadn’t split open again. 

Thankfully, her fingers come away clean. 

“Shit I-”

“It’s fine”

“It ain’t”

“It is,” Valerie stops him and climbs all the way into his lap.“Kiss me somewhere else.” 

His eye twitches at her bossy tone, but the fact that he has nothing to actually say lets her know she can’t be too far out of line.Some days he wants to be told what to do; other days he wants to do all the telling and pushing. Just like sometimes he comes by and wants to talk a mile a minute, but other times he’s happy to just sit and think while he watches her draw or work on a painting.

But Valerie’s got a finger on him today.So she sticks with it. Swipes his beer out of his hand and downs a long pull of whatever is left. 

With both hands free, he cups them around her ass and hauls her closer.Latches his mouth onto her throat as she swallows. 

She doesn’t choke on the beer.

But it’s a near thing. 

“Hmm...” she sighs as his mouth works down her neck and along her collar. 

He’s moving at a more sedated pace than usual.There’s often something a little frantic about his movements, like he’s afraid the moment will slip away if he doesn’t use it up.He seems calmer, now.Hesitant, Val is sure. 

She waits until he’s biting at her shoulder before she downs the rest of the stolen beer.Then she can drop the bottle aside and bring her hands to cover his while they push up under either side of her shirt. Ghosts her touch on top of his until he’s cupping her ribs. 

“Feel that?” she stills his hands against her skin. “How nice you are to me?” 

“Fuck, Val...” he slouches and drops his head on the back of the couch.

“That is the point,” she lets soft laughter play in her voice when she plunks her forehead down on top of his. 

He only sighs.But, like ...he’s not pushing her off. 

So she slides one of his hands out from under her shirt and pulls it up between them.She kisses his palm. 

“You’re always really good to me, Johnny...” 

No one uses his real name that often, so his breathing catches for the briefest moment.If he thinks he passes that off as casual, he’s wrong. 

But she opts not to call it out. 

“You okay in there?” she traces from his temple down to his cheek and along his jaw.

“I’m good, _mami_...” 

He inches his hands around to her back but does little else. 

“...then show me where else you want to kiss me...” 

The hands on her back tighten, and he pulls her forward to bury his face in her chest. To lick along her neckline. Then he starts wrestling her shirt off completely. 

Valerie smiles and gives him a hand, stripping the top away to toss aside. 

Their hips are soon rolling against each other in earnest, and he’s back to something more like himself now that there’s more skin to touch.His fingers curl into her skin.He pulls. Grabs. There’s an underlying urgency to his licking and sucking. 

And biting. 

Valerie moans when his teeth clamp onto her earlobe.The sting of it and the way he’s panting into her ear makes her heart race just a little bit faster. 

She wants to kiss him. Hard. 

She refrains only because it will sting, and then all of his delicious attention will be back on her face.His eyes are already catching on it from time to time, distracting him.Making his gaze soften into something decidedly not lustful. 

So instead she sits back to find the bottom of his shirt and prize it off up. 

“C’mon,” she pushes at his arm to get him to cooperate and let go of her long enough to strip him. 

Once he complies, she hugs herself flush against him.Rolls her body against the warmth of him and moans when he pulls her down hard onto him.Grinds up against her. 

Valerie releases him with a shuddering breath and climbs out of his lap to shimmy out of her shorts.He undoes his belt in a flurry and starts stripping the rest of the way, too.She flashes him a grin only to find his eyes have landed on the left side of her face again.The intensity in his eyes falters. His mouth ticks down. 

“Stop that”

He pulls up to meet her eyes. 

“How can I not?” 

Valerie sighs.Yeah, okay.Maybe.She’s babied him a time or two if he’s happened to show in her doorway a little banged-up. 

So she doesn’t argue him.Just steps out of her shorts and then grabs the top of his jeans to pull them the rest of the way down his thighs, over his knees, and to the floor.She pushes them aside with her toes.Then nudges one of his legs so he’ll spread them a little further apart and allow her to stand between them. 

“How about ...this?” she turns her back to him.“Can you see it now?” 

She glances over her shoulder with her unblemished eye.He’s finally grinning all the way to his eyes. 

“Nah ...can’t see shit but this,” his hands grab hold of her hips and he lurches forward to bite at the curve of her ass. 

“That’s what I like to hear...” 

He guides her down into his lap, and she immediately melts against him.Presses against his heat again.Rests her head onto his shoulder, leaving him the freedom to rove his hands over her the way he wants. 

“You feel real good, _monada_ ,” his breath is in her ear again, sending chills down her spine like he knows she likes. “ _Tan bonita. Hechicera. Demasiado buena para mi... me vuelves loco...”_

He continues to breathe compliments into her skin while his hands snake down between her legs so his fingers can find a home inside of her. 

“Mmmm...Coco...”

Her back’s arching as his fingers fuck into her her. His thumb finds her clit with familiar ease. 

_Yes_ , this had ben an excellent idea. 

“Don’t ...don’t,” he mouths against her neck, and Val isn’t sure what she’s supposed to quit doing until: “ _Di mi nombre..._ ”

“Johnny,” she corrects herself without hesitation. “...Johnny...” 

His thank-you is thrusting his fingers deeper.Squeezing a hand over her breast. Rolling his hips under her. 

“Fuuuck Val,” he buries his face into her hair. “Fuck ...I don’t have a condom. I don’t...”

“Stop worrying,” Val twists the better side of her face around to kiss him softly. 

Then she wiggles out of his lap to go root around her bathroom. 

“...starting without me?” 

Coco is stroking himself when she returns, but when she quirks an eyebrow he holds both hands up off his dick in innocence. 

“My bad”

“It’s not bad,” she makes her leer evident. “...kindda hot.” 

“Yeah? ...you wanna play with yourself too?” 

He catches the condom she tosses to him, but he opens it blindly while he watching her slide her own fingers between her legs. He curses under his breath.Hurries his hands in rolling it on. 

As soon as he’s done, he grabs her wrist and pulls her hand from her slit. Pauses a bare second and then wrap his lips around her finger to lick it clean.Releases a sinful groan.

“C’mere,” he uses her wrist to twist her around and bully her into his lap again. 

He squeezes onto her hips but lets her shift, align them, and seat herself onto him. 

“Fuckin’.... _fuck_...” 

Coco leans back against the cushions again but lets her stay seated up straighter to ride him.He massages her hips.Squeezes at her ass.Scratches along her back.Eventually slithers his hand over her waist so he can slip his fingers between her legs again

He pulls her back to drape against him so he can latch his lips onto her neck. Grab at more of her skin. 

Valerie’s hips switch to simply roll against him. Slow.Deep. 

“Johnny...”

“ _...no pares...”_ his breath puffs against her neck when he pulls his mouth from her skin to speak. 

As if she was going to stop now. 

Not when he feels this good. And warm.And pleasure is pooling in her gut. Rather than promise anything, she twists and catches his lips with hers. 

She finds his hand that’s gripping her hip.Covers it with her own.Squeezes her finger around his when he pulls her down tight and grinds up into something too-sweet inside her. 

Definitely not stopping. 

“You know,” Valerie is back in her underwear and shirt and laying across her bed when Coco comes in from a smoke break on the deck. “This is two nights in a row...” 

She eyes him thoughtfully. 

She’s not _sorry_.But it’s novel.

He pauses just inside her bedroom door. 

“You want me to go?” 

“No...do you want to go?” 

“No!” he looks affronted. “You’re the one complaining...”

“I’m not!” she sits up. “I’m just saying we’ve never ...do we need to talk about it?” 

She’s not sure what she’s really asking. What she’s looking for. 

“Ain’t gotta talk about shit ... ...I like being here,” he shrugs. 

Now certain he isn’t getting kicked out, he resumes his shuffle to the bed. Valerie watches him tug off his watch and rings and line them up on the night stand like they belong there. Like he’s comfortable. 

She supposes he must be.

“Yeah ...I like you being here, too...” 

She might not have admitted such if he hadn’t first. And it’s not like it has to mean anything more than it is. They like each others company.Enjoy each other.It’s not as though that’s a surprise. 

It’s not new. 

Though she’s not sure they’ve ever _said_ it. 

“Get the light!” she reminds before he can sit down and then scrambles under the covers so he won’t tell her to do it herself. 

“ _Mandona...”_

He’s grinning despite the complaint. He looks better. More content. 

So the night’s been worth it. 

Even if it’s unprecedented.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Spoiler (maybe? But I assume if you're hear you've at least seen S1)
> 
> Coco was kind of just mildly interesting to me until he drowned Celia. Not that murder is great or anything, but I'm like 98% sure he kisses her hand while she's trying to fight him off. Kisses her hand, people. While he's crying and drowning her.  
> Which...why do I care? I don't know...I get it's fucked up. But it burrowed into my sad heart, and there he sits until this very day. Can't stop.
> 
> As Chucky would say: "I like that Johnny Coco Cruz."


End file.
